The invention concerns a filter element with an active carbon layer that is connected to a top cover layer and to a bottom cover layer to form a filter layer.
EP 0 960 645 A2 discloses different filter media that are combined in a layered construction to a filter element. Included is also, for example, a filter medium that has an active carbon layer with a non-woven layer adjoining its top side and a layer of fine fiber non-woven material (melt blown) adjoining its bottom side.